


Rescue

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: Meet Cute Au [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, fireman!jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Sansa rarely felt stupid in her life. Sure she’d made her fair share of stupid choice and she’d done her share of stupid things, and people, but she never considered herself stupid.Until now, when she was anxiously talking to her dog through the locked door of her car as she waited for the fireman to show up and rescue them.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Au Prompt I found and stuck in my head. Feel free to send me requests here on on my tumblr (Jonsastan)!
> 
> Please forgive my mistakes, my work is unbeta'd.

Sansa rarely felt stupid in her life. Sure she’d made her fair share of stupid choice and she’d done her share of stupid things, and people, but she never considered herself stupid. 

Until now, when she was anxiously talking to her dog through the locked door of her car as she waited for the fireman to show up and rescue them.

Sansa had loaded Lady’s new dog bed and toys into the trunk of her car, before opening the back door to let Lady in and to dump her stuff. It was only once she’d shut the door that she realised she left her keys on the back seat, and then Lady had stepped on them, causing the car to lock. That’s when Sansa had begun to panic.

“Please Lady, be a good girl, step on Mummy’s keys again.” Sansa begged at the window. “Come on, just move your paw to the right and press.” Sansa tapped the glass, pointing to her keys, but Lady merely nosed at Sansa’s finger through the glass. 

Now Sansa stood there holding a conversation with Lady. 

“At least it’s Winter so I don’t have to worry about accidentally murdering you.” She comforted her dog and herself. “But I might freeze to death.” she opined, looking at her jacket strewn over the back seat where Lady was making herself comfortable snuggled in it. 

“And it’s the first time this has happened to me!” Sansa continued. “Unlike Bran who locked Summer inside the house. Or Arya who lets Nymeria wonder in the Wolf wood for days at a time.” Sansa leaned her head against the cool glass of the car door. “I’m a good dog mum.” 

“I’m sure you are.” Came a deep voice from behind her. Sansa jumped and turned, ready to scold whoever was eavesdropping on her and Lady, but her voice stuck in her throat. 

_ Fuck. He’s hot _ . 

He was smiling gently at her, his hair tied back in a bun, his dark eyes flickering between her and her dog. He had a long sleeved t-shirt with the firefighter logo embroidered over the right breast, pushed up to his elbows, the fabric doing nothing to hide the muscles underneath. 

_ I bet he could lift him. _ Sansa mused.  _ With my legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers in his hair and my mouth on his- _

She stopped that train of thought. Sure she hadn’t had sex in almost 7 months, but that didn’t mean she could start objectifying the firefighter who had come to rescue her dog. 

_ Sure you can!  _ A voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Margery Tyrell whispered.  _ That’s why they make those calendars. Firefighters are the perfect fantasy material.  _

“Thanks.” Sansa said after an awkwardly long pause. “I like to think so. I don’t usually lock Lady in the car.” The firefighter moved toward her car and peered inside at her now sleeping dog. 

“She doesn’t seem too worried.” He said with a smile. “Her name is Lady?” He asked, turning to her. 

“Yeah. And I’m Sansa.” She held out her hand and the firefighter shook it. 

“I’m Jon.” 

“My hero, Jon the firefighter.” He chuckled.

“Dunno about hero.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “I just gotta get some tools, and then I’ll be back to free Lady.” 

He smiled at her as he walked back to the firefighter van. Sansa turned back to Lady.

“He seems nice.” She said, tapping on the window, trying to wake Lady so she wouldn’t be startled by a strange man breaking into Sansa’s car. “And pretty cute.” She added in a whisper. 

“So, is your car alarmed?” Jon asked, walking back over to her and setting down a tool box.

“Nope, but the window may be slightly startled.” Sansa joked with a smile. Jon chuckled.

“Perfect. Otherwise we’d have to move super quick so Lady wouldn’t get scared of the alarm sound.” He stood and placed a doorstop looking device between the car body and door. He jammed it down slightly. 

“Could you hand me the poker-y thing?” Jon asked, pointing to a long, thin, metal rod.

Sansa handed it to him. “Is that it’s technical name?” 

He chuckled. 

“Aye. And this is the door-space-maker thing-y.” He said gesturing to the door stop looking object. Sansa laughed. After some wiggling and gently pushing Jon was able to press on the button that unlocked the doors. 

“Thank you!” Sansa cried wrenching open the back door. Lady looked up from her nap, huffed, and tucked her nose back under her tail. “Well you’re grateful.” Sansa said, crossing her arms. She grabbed her keys before turning back to the ridiculously attractive fireman. 

Jon was putting his tools back into the box.

“Thank you.” Sansa said, gripping her keys to her chest. 

“It’s fine. All part of the job.” Jon stood, tool bag in hand. “I’m glad I could help rescue Lady.” 

“She’s grateful I’m sure! She’s just always sleepy after doggy day care.” 

“Oh, where does she go?” Jon asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“This little place called Winterfell Wolves. It’s for bigger dogs only, so I don’t have to worry about Lady accidentally hurting a little dog.”

“I know the place! It’s where my dog goes sometimes. He’s there today actually.” 

“What’s his name?”

“Ghost.” 

“No fucking way.” Sansa exclaimed. 

“Um, yeah. That’s where Ghost goes to daycare.” 

“No!” Sansa smiled. “I mean Ghost and Lady are friends! My sister works there sometimes and she’s sent me photos of them playing. Here.” Sansa pulled out her phone and found the pictures of Lady tumbling and playing with another Alaskan Malamute, this one pure white. 

“That’s really sweet.” Jon exclaimed, looking over Sansa’s shoulder as she scrolled through her phone with Lady’s photos. 

_ Fuck, he even smells good. _ Sansa thought, glancing at the ridiculously chiseled jawline beneath his rugged beard.  _ I wonder how that beard would feel scraping against my thighs as he- _

“So does Ghost like going to daycare?” Sansa asked trying to distract her lustful mind.

“He likes going on Mondays and Wednesdays, but not Fridays for some reason.” Jon answered, still looking over Sansa’s shoulder at a photo of Ghost and Lady curled up together, asleep. 

“Lady goes to daycare on Mondays and Wednesdays, but not Fridays. Maybe he misses his playmate?” 

“Maybe.” He smiled at the photo, then at her. 

_ Gods he’s hot. It should be illegal to be this attractive.  _

“Do you-” Sansa’s voice caught in her throat when she thought she saw his eyes flicker down to her lips. “Do you think Ghost and Lady might like a play date? There’s a fenced dog park that has a great little coffee van parked out the front most days.” 

“Yeah I think Ghost would like that. I’ll give you my number?” Sansa handed him her phone. “I’m free tomorrow if you are?” Jon offered, handing her phone back to her. 

He’d added himself as a contact ‘Ghost’s Dad’. Sansa smiled. 

“Sure. I’ll text you about a time.” 

“It’s a date.” Jon waved and moved back to the firefighter van.

  
_ Fuck I hope so _ . Sansa thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my bread and butter


End file.
